Wicked Love
by BelovedShadow
Summary: Witch twins Doug and Chris Henderson have always relied on each other in a way that only twins can understand. But, after the death of their sister, and drama rippling through the Circle; they begin to rely on emotions that go beyond brotherly. TWINCEST!


**Disclaimer: L.J. Smith is a genius. I could never compare. **

**A/N: There was no twincest for these guys? Really? All of you yaoi writers for this fandom should be punished. Anyways, this is a DougXChris and possibly Nick? I haven't decided, let me know what you think of plopping Nick into it. I haven't watched the show, nor do I have any intention of watching the show. This is based on the books. **

**Enjoy! **

The left headphone was in Doug's ear, and the right was in Chris'. _Never Dead _by Megadeth was blasting in their ears, but it only seemed to pose as a feeble attempt to contradict the fact that their sister _was _dead. Kori was dead. There was nothing they could do about it, and nothing really left to do anyway.

It was all over now, wasn't it? The hurricane never came, the bad guys were all shattered, Cassie had Adam, and Faye and Diana were getting along in peace. It was a happy little ending for the town of New Salem.

Except that Kori Henderson was still dead.

Without imminent danger, it seemed that it was almost _too _easy to focus on Kori's death. It was as if now that the murderer was finally caught, and all of the horrid things were finally ended – it was finally appropriate to grieve for her; and the Henderson twins were grieving.

It was the smell of tobacco that told them Nick was standing in the doorway. The tendrils of smoke drifted through the twins' shared bedroom and curled under their noses, and Nick did nothing to stop it.

The barely elder teen made his way into the room and sat down on the desk chair, saying nothing. It was Chris that finally looked at him, but it was Doug that finally spoke.

"What, Nick?"

The mahogany eyed boy blew smoke out in a thick almost stream-looking shape, and it clouded Chris' eyes to the point where he had to shut them tightly and let them form tears in order to find some relief from the harshness of the smoke.

"I'm checking on you," He began.

Doug's eyes flared angrily at the mere thought, and a stray glass of water on the end table suddenly evaporated into steam. Nick was not impressed.

"We don't _need _you to come here and check on-"

"Because Cassie asked me to." Nick finally finished, and suddenly it was more clear what he was _really _saying.

He was checking on them – because Cassie asked him to. He was _checking on them _because he was completely unable do _not _do something that Cassie asked of him. The only reason Cassie would have asked him, was that he was the only person who could even begin to imagine the level of loss they were suffering. They had lost Kori, he had lost Cassie; but it wasn't the same. Nick still had the power to be there for Cassie, to be a friend, at least. Doug and Chris… had nothing. Nothing but a knowledge that the person who was responsible for their sister's death was gone now; and that the person who'd _physically _killed her was feeling just as terrible and confused about it as they were.

Still, Doug had no words for his comrade in sufferance. Nick would never get it. If Cassie herself died tomorrow, nick still wouldn't understand. _Adam _would understand that loss. Nick wouldn't. Nick couldn't. So, Nick had to leave.

No one had to say it, he was already on his feet.

"Wait, Nick..."

The slight difference in voice told Nick that he was now speaking with Chris, not Doug. This compelled him to turn around, and he saw a hesitant concern in the kinder twin's eyes.

"What?"

"Adam won't betray her. Never." Chris said, looking into Nick's eyes and hoping desperately that the small flicker of recognition he saw there wasn't just his imagination.

It wasn't. Nick nodded, understanding that Chris had actually said exactly what he needed to hear. Because Chris understood, that it was bigger than losing Cassie to Adam. It was bigger than loving Cassie from a far. It was knowing that when the person he loved most had tears that needed to be dried, he could no longer guarantee that there would be a shoulder for that person to cry on. Chris may not have said anything that told Nick that Cassie would ever be his again – but what he _had _implied was much more important. Cassie would be happy with Adam, and if she wasn't, Adam wouldn't let her stay unhappy for long.

Nick looked down at the cigarette in his hand, and almost subconsciously put it out – before realizing that he'd just used magic, and chastising himself. He was a part of this Circle, yes – but he could still do without magic. No matter how much he'd grown, it set his nerves on edge. But, a disapproving stare that was caught somewhere between Cassie and Diana's appeared in his mind; and he didn't light the cigarette again.

Doug watched as Nick exited the room and sighed to himself, getting comfortable again in his lazy position on bed with his brother. They were lying, side by side, staring at the ceiling – both of them remembering how when Kari was only ten years old, Diana had come over and helped her paint her favourite constellations there.

The Gemini twins seemed to be looking down at them shamefully. _You let your baby sister die. _They hissed, and Christ gasped and turned away from the ceiling. He knew that most likely, if the ceiling had hissed at them, it was their own doing. Still, it was a frightening thing, whether he'd caused it with his own Power or not.

"Doug, did you hear the ceiling just-"

"Who cares…" Doug hissed back tiredly, yanking the headphones out of his left ear as he heard a song by _Slayer _come on. There was no way. If he listened to that music right now, he was certain to kill something. Chris, as usual, seemed to understand.

"I can change it to Queens of the Stone Age if you just want to lie here without thinking about her."

Doug nodded, and allowed his twin to gently place the ear-bud back against his ear as the somehow soothing yet aggressive melody of _Go With The Flow _started playing. It was easy to ignore the song, and just… go with the flow.

Chris left his hand there, next to Doug's cheek, as the song continued to play, and Doug sighed, letting himself lean into it – and for a moment realizing that maybe they _were _still in a better boat than Nick. They had each other, and that was more than most.

Chris nodded, and maybe he had heard his thoughts, it wouldn't be impossible, and it'd hardly be a surprise.

"We'll get through this, bro." Chris said, reassuringly, rolling over so that he was giving Doug a very awkward half-hug, and half just sort of laying atop him, the position was awkward, but it didn't _feel _awkward – or strange at all really, for the brothers to be so close.

Doug closed his eyes and lost himself in the song, sort of noticing that it had been playing for too long and must have been on repeat. He sighed, and drifted to sleep, knowing that with Chris beside him, he needn't have any fear of nightmares.

**A/N: I love this series so much… anyways, how are you liking this? I'm not expecting it to be _too_ well received, cus there aren't too many people who read this fandom, and this is the first of this pairing, but that makes it even more important for you those of you who read it to REVIEW! **

**I love you so so so much for reading! **

**-Beloved**


End file.
